New Horizons
by shipposister
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma’s first child is a young female named Tensai. She and Goten grow up as best friends. But what happens when Goten develops feelings for her? And what happens when a sneaky little friend of Jane decides to perform an experiment?


Title: New Horizons

Authoress: Shippo-chan

Beta: SoulOfALioness Applause

Rating: T

Pairing: Goten/Tensai

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I swear I don't own this and am getting no material satisfaction out of it!

Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's first child is a young female named Tensai. She and Goten grow up as best friends. But what happens when Goten develops feelings for her? And what happens when a sneaky little friend of Jane decides to perform an experiment?

"Vegeta, it's actually happening. We need to get to the hospital. Now!" Bulma's breathing grew short and ragged. Her head lolled back against their headboard.

Vegeta jumped up out of the bed. "Oh shit! Okay, come on!" He lifted her up bridal style and ran into the sitting room, where he grabbed a capsule and ran outside. Throwing the capsule at the ground, the Saiyan Prince shifted the woman's weight before buckling her into the passenger seat of the 'copter.

Taking the controls, Vegeta silently thanked whoever the highest being was around here that Bulma had taught him how to fly these things. Lifting off, he looked over at his pained mate.

"Just a bit longer, Bulm," He whispered. "We'll be there soon."

Vegeta moved the silent machine over the buildings of Satan City as quickly as he could until he came to the hospital in the central part of town.

Landing the 'copter, He walked quickly around and unbuckled the teal-haired woman. He carried her, once again bridal style, to the large glass automatic doors and looked wildly at the desk clerk, who immediately dialed two numbers on a phone system behind the desk.

About seven seconds later an elevator opened and three RNs appeared with a stretcher. They wheeled it over to where Vegeta stood with Bulma, who was now sweating badly and breathing in short, pained gasps. He laid her on the stretcher and watched helplessly as his lover was wheeled away.

He sighed and sat down on one of the hard hospital seats they provided in the waiting room.

Three hours later he was in the same seat, eyes still fixed on the room his mate had been sent to.

He turned when the doors clanged open and sank back in his seat, hoping that Kakarott's wife and ten-year-old brat wouldn't notice him. It was too much to hope for, however, as the woman gazed around before her hard glare landed on him. She stormed over, dragging her son by the wrist.

Vegeta may have been the most powerful person in the galaxy (in his views), but he was in no mood to face Chi Chi's wrath at the moment. He sank further down in the seat and shut his eyes tight.

"Where's Yamcha?" He heard her ask from the seat next to him.

He shrugged. "What the hell does that matter?" He asked opening his eyes and shooting her a tired look.

Her lips firmed and her glare hardened. "What do you mean! His child's being born! Where is he?"

Vegeta's eyes closed again and he sighed. "It's not Yamcha's child. Don't you know? Well, of course you don't know," he answered his own question. "You haven't been in contact with Bulm for over a year…"

The only thing that registered with Chi Chi was the first sentence. "What do you mean 'not his child'? Then whose is it?

Vegeta shot her another look but didn't say anything.

"Oh." The woman pressed a hand over her lips before letting it drop to her lap. "Oh…well…erm…That's…not what I expected." She finished lamely, and Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "I didn't call you."

"Bulma listed Goku as her next-of-kin, since they basically did grow up like brother and sister. So they called to let Goku know his sister was having a child…And since Goku isn't there of course, we came." She finished, gesturing to herself and her son.

Gohan stood and bowed slightly. "Good evening, Vegeta-sama," he said. His hair had just recently been cut short so that it was crew style except for the front, which still stuck up chaotically. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that buttoned up all the way to the chin, and baggy blue sweatpants. Typical black fighting shoes adorned his feet.

Vegeta smirked. "You're never going to change, are you Brat? Sit down and don't bow to me."

Gohan sat down and smiled. Then, unable to contain himself any longer, the two questions in his mind spurted out. "Sir, is it a boy or a girl? What's its name, sir?"

Vegeta smirked at the child. "Kid, I don't know yet. Bulma insisted on surprising us."

Gohan nodded and sat down, rather disappointed. Sighing, he let his mind drift and quickly fell asleep.

About two hours later, the light over Bulma's room flashed green and an RN stepped out, pulling his mask down with a gloved hand. He signaled to Vegeta to come into the room and Vegeta jumped out of his chair to follow the order.

His heart skipped a beat as he stepped into his woman's room. There, nestled in her arms, was a tiny pink bundle.

We walked over and sat next to Bulma, a foolish smile spreading over the prince's face. Looking down at the tiny pink face, he watched her open her mouth, bright red gums meshing against each other.

He reached down and traced a finger over her small face. "This is a whole new horizon for me, Bulm." He muttered. "I've never had a child."

Bulma smiled at him. "This is my kin, Vegeta. I finally have a child to raise. She will be a genius. I just know it. And that's how I'll always think of her."

"Tensai." Vegeta muttered. "Her name is Tensai."

Bulma returned her gaze to her daughter. "Welcome to the family, Tensai," She mumbled.

8 years later

"Hehe…" Eight-year-old Tensai grinned. "Strongest kid in the world…Sounds like fun!" She threw a punch at her opponent.

Goten returned the smile and blocked the punch. "I'll definitely let you know how it feels!"

"Ha! Yeah right! I'll bet I can beat you with only one arm!" Tensai tucked an arm behind her back and waved at him with the other.

"Bet you can't!" Goten ran at Tensai with all his might. Tensai stepped to the side and he had to skid to a halt to keep from falling off the edge of the arena. He turned and Tensai hooked her arms around his neck.

"I'm takin' you down, Goten!" She shouted.

Goten wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then I'm takin' you down with me!"

Goosebumps popped up along his arms and down his spine. His heart missed a beat, then fluttered. He could feel it pounding in his ears. In shock, the boy released Tensai, and she threw him over the edge of the arena.

The announcer's voice suddenly broke through the roars of the crowd. "And the winner is…Tensai Briefs!"

Goten blearily opened his eyes and looked up at Tensai's triumphant smile. He couldn't understand that weird feeling. As soon as he'd touched the girl, something had happened, and he couldn't quite understand what it was. All he could figure out at the moment was that he'd lost the match.

"Hey! No fair! You said you wouldn't use your right arm!"

Tensai stopped waving at the crowd and knelt down. "But I didn't use it to punch you, so it doesn't count!"

"You said you wouldn't use it at all!"

"All right, all right! You can have two of my toys to make up for it!"

"Any of them?" Goten asked, his eyes widening.

"Any of them," Tensai confirmed.

"Yay! I already no which ones I want!"

As Tensai straightened up to face Hercule, Goten felt the last of those odd feelings ebb away. Or so he thought.

8 more years later

"You really need to start wearing all that hair up in a pony tail, Tensai." Goten eyed the long lavender tresses with amusement. "Or else cut it."

Tensai straightened up from her locker and eyed Goten warily. "You know how I look with a pony tail, Goten." She grimaced. "And you also know I can't cut it. Mom won't let me."

Goten playfully tugged at a lock of said tresses before speaking. "Computer class next."

Her shoulders slumped and she mumbled, "Oh great; another day for Mom to yell and dad to roll his eyes and not give a flying rat's ass. Suddenly, I have a headache."

Goten stepped around behind her and gently massaged her temples. "Don't worry," he said, "I got a gift for you that might help a bit." He stepped over to his locker and rummaged through the contents; straightening and pulling out a small violet cylinder.

He held it out to her and she accepted; eyeing it curiously. Popping the top up to swing back on its hinges, she tilted the container and a small set of eyeglasses fell into her palm. They were tiny, and not strong, or prescription, by the looks of them. The frame was dark purple; the color of a night sky just after sunset. The lenses were tinted a light blue.

"Goten…" she mumbled. "I don't think I need glasses. I've been to the optometrist."

"Well…yes, I know that. But there's a problem in some people's eyes…What's it called?" he furrowed his brow. "? Yeah, . It means you have trouble reading black print on white paper. Thankfully, textbooks at this school are publiched at a company that prints on yellow paper. But in Computer class, everythin'g printed in black and white."

"And you think I have this problem?"

Goten shuffled his feet and looked up when a bell rang. "Crap, we're late." He grabbed Tensai's hand and tugged her along the hall. "Yes, I think you do. Tensai, you are the single brightest human being I have ever met. Now, why are you having troubles with a simple high school class hen you've helped your mom and grandpa _invent_ computers?"

She shrugged but didn't answer.

Goten offered up the famous Son grin. "Just promise me you'll try them, okay Babe?"

She nodded. Tucking the glasses into her pocket, she returned the smile. Feeling a tug on her elbow, she turned. A giggling brunette met her gaze. "What is it, Jane?"

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and continued to giggle. "Tessy, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." She waved to Goten and turned into the girl's restroom. "What is it now, Jane?"

"So you two are finally dating?"

"What?"

"You and Goten! You're finally together, right?"

Tensai leaned against the counter, and Jane leaned against the toilet stall across from her. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Jane looked a little shocked and disappointed. "But…At your locker! He was messing with your hair! Then he grabbed your hand! And he gave you a gift…And…" She smiled triumphantly. "Just before I came along, he called you 'Babe,' and you blushed!"

Tensai grabbed the front of her friend's shirt and jerked her up off the ground. "He was telling me I needed to cut my hair, he gave me glasses for computer lab, and I was late for class-which I still am- so he was pulling me along, and Goten has always called me 'Babe!' And I don't blush. Christ Jesus, Jane. He's my best friend." She released Jane's shirt; flexed her fingers. "Sorry about that."

Jane shook her head and stepped forward to smooth her blouse. "Honestly, Tessy…Anyone can see that Goten's in love with you. Has been since before most guys even register females as different. He's been after you since you were eight. Poor kid. You've been messing with his feelings since he was seven. And yes, you did blush. I saw it."

Tensai bit her lip. "Goten…I…" She threw up her hands; let them fall. "Damn it, Jane! How the hell am I supposed o respond to that?"

Jane danced around the bathroom. "See? See? You know he loves you! And I bet, I just bet that you love him too!"

Tensai reached out and grabbed her friend's arm. Turning the brunette toward her, the taller girl bared her teeth. "I. Do. Not. Love. Goten. Son."

"Yes you do! Why else do you explain not having a boyfriend for all this time? You've got so many guys fawning over you! But no, the only one you pay attention to is Goten!"

Tensai released he girl. "I'm not interested in guys."

"All except for Go-ten!" She said it in a little singsong voice that had Tensai gritting her teeth.

"Fine then, I'll prove it to you!" She stood up straight, crossing her arms. "I'll get a damn boyfriend!"

Jane grinned and laughed. "Are you sure your mommy and daddy will let you, baby Tensai? Every time Bulma sees you two together, she gets this little gleam in her eye…"

Tensai yanked her hair. "Why does everyone but me know this stuff?"

Jane laughed again. "Dunno…Maybe you're just too thick to realize it. Well, go get a boyfriend. You've got a week before I start spreading it around school that you're in love with Goten!" She skipped out of the bathroom before Tensai could choke her.

Tensai turned around and studied herself in the mirror. She knew she was attractive. She always had been. She had clear blue eyes and long lashes. Her lips were dark red, and not too long or thin. Her cheeks were very pale, but not plagued by acne like most of the student body. That was something she and Goten shared. She supposed Saiyans just didn't get zits. There was also a light smattering of freckles over her pert nose.

Tensai also knew that a long line of boys wanted her. Why had she never gone out with them? Because she just wasn't interested. Now she would have to pick one of them, and save Goten-and herself-the embarrassment of what little Jane could do to them.

"Well, hell," she mumbled, and turned to stride out of the bathroom.

CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT? No? Well…fine then! See if I care! I appreciate reviews, and like to line my cage with flames, so don't be shy! My set-in-stone rule is that I don't update till I get 5 reviews. And I don't count flames as reviews.


End file.
